Ubiquiti UNIFI
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Ubiquiti / UNIFI __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Atheros (AR7240) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = ???Mhz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = MX25L6405D Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 64MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = N/A Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = Yes Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = U-boot Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = Passive Power = 24V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = 1 JTAG Port = 1 Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = WIP dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Atheros AR9287 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * DD-WRT on UBIQUITI UNIFI * OpenWRT on Ubiquiti UniFi * Install Ubiquiti UniFi Controller on Debian Squeeze Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts 3.3V 1 o SIN 2 o SOUT 3 o GND 4 o Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Ubiquiti Category: Fix Me!